His Little Rose
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: Jehan stared at the younger Thenardier. It was becoming his habit like how he gathers flowers everyday. He founds her fascinating and beautiful to look at. Fluff.


Azelma sat at the left corner of the Cafe, her hands folded neatly on her lap and her eyes staring outside the window. She tried her hardest not to close her eyes out of boredom, her mind irritatingly ask her every second on why she bothered going in the meetings everyday at all. "Zelma, just a few more hours. Be patient" her sister, who became her mother and father, stares at her everytime her foot moves. Luckily, she was eighteen, and she learned how to be mature by the age of five, and she was also grateful for her sister, the best thing she can do was to wait for her.

Jehan stared at the younger Thenardier. It was becoming his habit like how he gathers flowers everyday. He founds her fascinating and beautiful to look at. Much like his flowers, the colorful rays flashes to her whole body making her outstand everbody around her, those youthful feautures beneath the scars and stress radiates and makes a sweet scent to his mind and also, to his heart.

He thought he needs to do something to meet the girl and to see her smile.

* * *

She wandered her eyes to look for a certain poet. Somehow, when the view outside bores her, she redirects her eyes to him. With her observations, she noticed that everybody loves the man, everybody lightens up whenever he was around. He was more softer and sweeter than the man named Combeferre- and he was the kindest one to the group.

Today, he was unfortunately late. She made a pouting face, unknowingly staring at the blank spot next to Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac, being the supportive friend he was to the poet, gave her a knowing look with a smirk. She blushed in return, her head bowing to look to her lap, and on the corners of her eyes, she feels that the man pretends to listen to their leader but still holds a smirk on his boyish face.

"What am I doing?" her arms snaking their way at the top of the table and folded them,her head slamming to her thin arms.

"Mademoiselle?"

"Not in the mood to tease M'seiur Courfeyrac, I don't like him!" she rolled her eyes under her arms. Apparently, the gentleness and softness of Courfeyrac's voice was too teasing, she almost believed that it wasn't him. "Good interpretation by the way" she groaned, the smell of flowers and any kinds of fragrance makes her heart beat fast- maybe Courfeyrac is too desperate to tease her with her object of fascination.

The man chuckled sweetly.

Surely M'seiur Courfeyrac doesn't know how to chuckle sweetly like that.

She lifted her head from her arms, her eyes squinting to have a better view of the braided figure infront of her. "Forgive me M'seiur! I did not know it was you!" she blushed and the man bowed in return.

On the table, she was surprised to see a bouquet of different kinds of flowers . "Amaryllis, your beauty is splendid" he pointed to the pinkish red flower at the center of the bouquet. She gulped and took the bouquet with quivering hands, 'what on earth is happening?' she asked herself. Although, her emotions were to powerful to question what was happening infront of her.

"That ones, is a carnation flower. My fascination of you is innocent" he pointed the white ones on each sides of the Amaryllis . He turned to look at her, she was staring back at him with eyes wide as a pup. The way he looks at her with pure innocent adoration made her heart thump fast in her chest. Never had she felt this admiration before. Somehow, way back to her home, she always dreamt about a prince sweeping off her feet- maybe, just maybe Jehan was a Prince, and she hoped she would be his princess "Those are daffodils" he indicated the yellow ones that was forming circles on the sides. "I want to bring joy and happiness to you Mademoiselle""

"And lastly, roses. I think you're beautiful" he gently pulled the thornless rose. He smiled at her, his hands lifted up and moved closer to her face. "Beauty like yours deserve to be seen Mademoiselle" his fingertips lingering on her cheeks, he lingered his fingers on her skin and with a torturous seconds of preventing to kiss the man, he finally moved the strand of hair that was covering her face.

"I am named as Jehan. Can we possibly be friends Mademoiselle?" he pulled back the hand and from her face. Azelma couldn't help but to groan, even if she wasn't quite sure on what she was really feeling, the touch of the man feels nice and she is found herself not minding if it will happen again. "A-Azelma. You may call me Azelma, M'seiur Jehan" she stuttered to form words, but the man who was shy and romantic didn't noticed. He leaned in to her face, her brown eyes never leaving his blue ones.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she said without thinking.

He smiled and lingered his lips on her cheek "Soon my little rose"


End file.
